1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to performing machine-implemented tasks and, in particular, to performing computer-implemented tasks.
2. Background Technology
Computers and other types of machines may advantageously perform a variety of tasks. Exemplary computer-implemented tasks may relate to, for example, selecting advertisements to be displayed with search results provided by an web search engine, such as those provided by America Online, Google, Yahoo and the like. Unfortunately, some advertisement-selection systems may be unnecessarily complicated and/or inefficient.